


Warriors

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Donle for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'Warriors'Many, many,manythanks to Patt for her help with this, and to Nat for providing a lot of the screenshots





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Donle for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'Warriors'
> 
> Many, many, _many_ thanks to Patt for her help with this, and to Nat for providing a lot of the screenshots

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors01_zpsbrafz18x.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors02_zpsc8cymndp.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors03_zpsitfojkbl.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors04_zpspgamcqss.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors05_zpsgmyubw4z.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors06_zpsxkyvs24o.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors07_zpstfvftddn.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors08_zpsvlk53rnb.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors09_zpsduzaey9e.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors10_zps8cnxppkw.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors11_zpsfq8kvphl.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors12_zpskohxddeh.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors13_zpsfvdavlmd.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors14_zps4laivsmv.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors15_zpscqx1pdys.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors16_zpsw7wrguvt.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors17_zpswztxmwpa.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors18_zpsxcrycyvh.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors19_zpsea4jhhng.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors20_zpsa2wvgi8e.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors21_zpsaw6cklhj.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors22_zpsvdurkyta.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors23_zpseh6r8f0p.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors24_zpsn1vzj1w6.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors25_zps7svifgb7.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors26_zpscawmqtyu.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors27_zpstslfzlzr.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors28_zpshhvctsph.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors29_zpsorysprzc.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors30_zpsqooilf1l.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors31_zps5xqqz44s.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors32_zps1relnrz1.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors33_zpss2yivwny.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors341_zpshs2quxbx.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors35_zpspvl4sfk0.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors36_zps89pcthdl.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors37_zpsbkxrynnq.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors38_zpsndvea2tm.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors39_zps1ze88of5.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors40_zpstyzlgloq.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors41_zpspeymmexu.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors42_zpsxrlxcyti.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors43_zps5iblhd97.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors44_zpsbcsp8k1o.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors45_zpsr6ktxdzt.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors46_zps4zscf7c8.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors47_zpsxilmf1ht.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors48_zpslvmhrlxn.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Warriors49_zpsccsyvhd2.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/warriors50_zpsglt0lux5.jpg.html)


End file.
